


How about 3pm?

by stars_on_ganymede



Series: BandTrees one shots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But no letter, Collage romances, Evan works at a Coffee shop, F/M, Jared is Evan’s Co-worker, Jared is Evan’s roommate, Mention of Connor, One Shot, Zoe is a customer that comes often, Zoevan, he dead in this yes, slow relationship buildup, they in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_on_ganymede/pseuds/stars_on_ganymede
Summary: Evan works in a coffee shop close to the collage he goes to. He works mornings and evenings. It’s his second year in this Collage studying dendrology (Study of wooded plants) and he plans to some day travel the world studying and finding new trees and plants. But something comes in his way. His highschool crush walks through the doors on the day of the first day of collage.made as part of a deal for: Lya:D on Google+





	1. Chapter 1

I didn’t expect this day to be like any other. Take orders. Give the drinks and pastries,and just get the work day over with. But the world isn’t going to give me a day like that isn’t it? Cause In walks the person who was my highschool crush through out highschool. Zoe Murphy. Why she is here is unknown but my guess is she just started going to this collage. She walks over to the counter. I straighten up and greet her.

“W-welcome to the Right side coffee parlor what can I get you?” Why the coffee shop has that name is unknown to me. But I can’t change it.

“May I get a medium black coffee to go?”

I nod writing down the order on the notepad and quickly punch it into the register with shaky hands. “T-That’ll Be $2.04 and May I get a name?” 

 

“Zoe” she says as she quickly grabs out her credit card enters it into the chip reader. I get to work on the coffee as she does so. My palms were getting sweaty. I feel someone lightly nudge my shoulder as I make the cup of coffee. I look over to see it was Jared, my roommate and family friend as what he called me in highschool but he finally confessed that he considered me an actual friend when we graduated. He has a knowing smirk on his face. I quickly finish up Zoe’s coffee hand it to her and right after I do that Jared drags me into the break room. 

“Dude, That was Zoe Murphy, your crush since sofmore fucking year!” He whisper yells.

“I know” I softly reply

“How are you not excited your crush is going here?”

“I-it’s not that Jared, it’s just I’m surprised she is going to this one. She could of gotten into a more expensive better school.”

“You judging her choice? Wow never thought i’d See the day you would judge someone”

“N-no!! I’m just....” Jared just pats Me on the back. He then checks the time

“Shit we better get back to work before the boss fees out asses off for this.” And we get out again. Were lucky we had other workers there to make it have not so huge of a build up. The rest of the day went smoothly, but no Zoe in sight. After work Jared and I headed back to the dorm, Jared listing off ways to get her number or so. There was one though I was willing to try out. Write my phone number on the back of the receipt with a suggestion to go out for coffee and talk sometime.  
So the next day that’s what I did. 

Zoe came in again. Asking for the same thing as the day before. And the recipt prints out. Flipping it over I quickly scrawled my number, and the note about going out to coffee and put my name at the end for good measure and started on the coffee. When it was done I handed her the receipt and coffee. She glances at the receipt confused for a moment before taking it and heading out. I see her looking at the back right before she disappears around the corner. Later that day I feel a buzz from my phone. I was out of class by then and I checked it. It was from a unknown number. My heart skips a beat as I open it

“Hello! It’s Zoe. I’s Love to go out for coffee sometime. That was very sweet of you to do Evan. How about tomorrow at 3pm Are you free then?”

She wants to get coffee with me, she wants to get coffee with me! I quickly respond

*“Yeah 3 is fine, see you then”* I hit send before I could even start questioning if I should send that. The rest of the day I didn’t notice but I had a bit of a bounce to my step. Jared seemed to notice though.

“Yo Ev, you seem happy, what got you happy?”

“I asked Zoe if she wanted to go out for coffee sometime and she agreed!” 

Jared pats Evan on the back “Nice! That’s a good step forward” I smile and nod. Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

—————————————————————————

The next day came quickly, I didn’t work this morning due to a morning class. It’s 2 now and I’m pacing wondering what to wear. Jared hearing my pacing comes in 

“Worried?”

I just nod 

“If it’s the clothes Just wear one of your many blue polos and khakis those are nice and you aren’t going to a fancy dinner date so you don’t need a suit or something” 

“Thanks Jared” I say as I pull out one of my blue striped Polos and khakis. 

“Anything for my bud, by the way if it gets to that certain part, use protection!” And with that he throws a condom at me. 

My face turns red “J-Jared it isn’t going to be like that!!!” 

“Sure bud, whatever makes you sleep at night” he cackles

Pushing Jared out of my area I glance at the condom. Just Incase I put it in my pocket. Jared’s cackling gets louder. Checking the time, it’s 2:35, I head out. It usually only takes 15 to walk to the coffee shop so that’s what I do, when I arrive Zoe is waiting outside. She smiles and walks over “Hey!” 

“Oh, hi!” I replied

“C’mon lets get inside” she chirps happily and we go in. 

Once we find A table “Shall we order now or later?” She asks 

“I-I think now could be fine?” I get out, I mean it’s better to get it done with. 

She nods. We both get up and order. One of the co-workers of mine who knows what I would want comes over. Zoe orders hers and gives me a knowing glance and they just write down my order before I even ask. They know I usually get a herbal tea cause Coffee boosts my anxiety. Zoe was about to pay before I stop her 

“N-no, I’ll pay. I mean with me we are going to get a discount so..” 

Zoe smiles and nods “Sure, I understand. I’ll pay you back when we get back to the table” 

“N-no! You don’t have to pay me back...I asked you if you wanted coffee, I should pay. “ 

Zoe then paused before allowing it. I quickly pay, my co-worker gives us the drinks and we go to the table. There is awkward silence before one of us starts talking. It was Zoe who started. “Y’know...you seemed familiar when I first walked in. And now I see why you seemed familiar. You went to my highschool. I recognize the polo. And then everything falls into place. Didn’t you have a cast before?” 

“Yeah...fell out of a tree” I advoid eye contact with her.

“Oh...weren’t you in my Brother’s grade?”

Oh yeah, Her brother, Connor Murphy. 

“Yeah?”

“Did you two ever talk?”

“Not really, why you asking?”

“He......he commited suicide over the summer..”

“Oh...Sorry for your loss” her eyes were tearing up. Oh god oh god oh god how am I going to handle this! I pat her hand comfortingly. It’s probaby the best I can do when I’m sitting across the table from her. 

“I-it’s Fine Evan, it happens months ago, I’m fine” she whipes the tears form her eyes, “so, what are you going to collage for?” 

They talk for a while. Evan finds out she is in for a major is phycology and Music. He tells her about what he is in for and some tree facts. She listens to him coming in when she needed to. When it hits 5 they head out with a plan to do this again.

This happens for months. and they enjoy each others presences. In February Evan decides he is going to come out about being in love with her on Valentine’s Day. Jared keeps talking about how cheesy that is but I don’t care.

When that day comes they meet outside the coffee shop. They order coffee and head out. Evan wanted to take Zoe to a really pretty place he found once well exploring well trying to keep an anxiety attack at bay. They make it there. It was a small pond surrounded by trees and you could hear birds. 

Zoe’s eyes widen. “Evan...this is beautiful..” 

he smiles “found it when I was exploring. He has gotten more confident since he started hanging out with Zoe.

“Hey, I have something to confess.” She glances over to me. “I-I’ve liked you for a long time...like since sofmore year,” he notices how a blush came on her face “and In was wondering if like,...WOULDYOULIKETOGOONADATEWITHME??!”

“Evan...”

“I-it’s ok if you Don’t what to..,I’d understand-“

“Evan.”

I stop rambling.

“of course I would love to go on a date with you.”

My eyes widen. I then pull her into a hug. She laughs and hugs back.

Dear Evan Hansen,

Today was a good day and here’s why.

You managed to ask Zoe out on an actual date and she agreed. Maybe there is a chance you can get with here. Don’t ruin your chances. Just be you,

Sincearly your most dearest friend, me


	2. Question!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS STILL A ONE SHOT I JUST WANNA ASK SOMETHING

So...

How would you guys like a sequel??? 

Maybe their first date???


End file.
